


The Message

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it is finally time for Neal and Sara to pick up where they left off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/gifts).



> A birthday gift for the awesome wonderful WC info Jedi [Angelita26](http://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/angel)
> 
> Originally posted with a bonus [@my LJ](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/66831.html).

**Dimensions/Resolution:** 1725x1710px @300dpi  
 **Stock used:** [Paris sketch](http://www.google.pl/imgres?imgurl=https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/53/30/3b/53303b756597775c31b8f6345da4419d.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.pinterest.com/pin/184577284701789177/&h=348&w=500&tbnid=LX3BANjHY8hWcM:&zoom=1&docid=IXslQ9Z3sLBj_M&hl=en&ei=6gbWVJhSh9pq0tGC8A4&tbm=isch&ved=0CFkQMygXMBc)

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/lzknzreitha8uvm/nscard.png?dl=0)


End file.
